insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: End of the World II
"Yah Lookin' for thee Original version of thee film?" -the Shop Owner of the movie shop The sequel to its normal film, this one takes 29 tatian years after the events of the first film... Part 1 After 29 tatian years, temporary then shocked to his imaginationary reality, tells tat that another disaster is coming, while tat is playing CBTD, tells that kail is already dead, then temporary, a little angry, shouts at him, saying that a neutron star will destroy virgo a planet, then also tells the black hole will ALSO come after and destroy fish world, tat normally laughs so hard, saying that he made it all up in his imagination, until tarkatus greets and gives him a newspaper, "END OF THE WORLD, NEUTRON STAR DESTROYING VIRGO A PLANET!", tat then slaps himself to times and has no idea what to do, then, virgos a planetakus comes to tell tat the best idea is teleporting, but tat never masters it, then tat tells all the tcd members and the citizens of virgo a planet to build a giant all-terrain-and-physics vehicle, normally, VAP-64f-AR, some tatian years later, the VAP-64f-AR is completed and to tell the tatians to evacuate immediately, however, tarkatus said that the neutron star will take one earth year to reach to virgo a planet and the blackhole, 5 earth years to reach fish world, tat then goes to fish world, tells terra (the king intrudo fish), to say that a blackhole will hit fish world in about 5 earth years, terra is suprized and then tells all the fishes to evacuate in 1 earth year (they are good at guessing that the VAP-64f-AR is already built), later, temporary is already at the VAP-64f-AR, looking at the neutron star, meanwhile, tar is looking for tat to see if there is a 3D printer, he later founds tat that there is a 3D Printer next to him, to say that is it also a food maker, meanwhile, temporary leaves the VAP-64f-AR, just then, tat is expecting that he needs to upgrade carbon steel once again to carbonified steel (far stronger than carbonated steel), later at evening, a meteor storm strucked 35% of virgo a planet, thus, making 239 injured, 500 dead and 19 missing, this was later showed the first warning of the neutron star... Part 2 A tatian year later, another meteor storm wrecked havoc on the oceans, creating massive tsunamis, some are 20 feet high but others are 700 feet high, also, some water tatians are sent to Stop The Cause, also gave birth the giant water tatians but the water tatians cannot control theirselves, thus, corrupting them, then Newt T. Tatian, a high ranked TCD member informs tat that there is giant corrupted water tatians, thus this automatically sents the heat-based tatians with their attacks that can evaporate water, attacks the corrupted water giants, but in which case, fails due to their intense size (about 10-20 giants high), then, a mysterious planet-sized space fortress knocks out the entire corrupted water giants, thus returning their original state, then, tat attempts to shoot it but he know that it IS a dive bomber carrier (thanks to the large letters, DBC, which stands for Dive Bomber Carrier), driven by temporary, this suprises tat, that he is NOT allowed to do it, but temporary said that he over saw the giants, then another meteor storm wrecked havoc on the city, again, but it is deflected by deflector tatians, however, virgos a planetakus comes by and says that 5 earth years is a long time, meaning that will cause all the fishes on Fish World will evacuate Part 3 Atleast 6 earth months before the black hole hits fish world and 1 earth year after all of the fish evacuated, the tatians made fishes to breathe air, thus, temporary thinks that the fish are the tatians' friends, he thinks that they are maybe the friends of talians, terra then stares at fish world, while tat interrupts his view, thus making tat a noticing freak by terra, thus gives tat a chance to punch him but he doenst want, meanwhile at the TCD Navy Base (or TCDNB), all of the battle ships are looking out for another meteor storm, as one of the members, sea t. Tatian, recognizes that there is no more meteor storm, then looks away, causing a meteor to hit his 300-earth-year-old battleship, the TCD OS'H, which sunk, thus reporting it to the TCD that the battleships sunk one by one as the owner of the ship looks away, but not counting cargo ships, tat then walks away after terra had a chat but he gets electrocuted by a power source, the entire population of virgo a planet, then goes wildly beserked due to amnesia and mental disorder, then gets cured automatically for knowing that VAP-64f-AR is already built, but they are packing up everything, including their homes... Part 4 Taking the cutscene last time from part 3, the tatians and the fishes take a look inside VAP-64f-AR, suprised to it, it has 2 portals, each one being the not-destroyed Virgo A Planet and Fish world, as it is a duplicate of Virgo A Planet and Fish World, tatians and the fishes know that it is TAT's work, as they accept it, along with it, terra is pleased and wants to be a TCD Member, as tat made it true as he is now Co-Founder, along with temporary, as of it, the VAP-64f-AR, is known to be a "Portals to Two Worlds", the fishes now tend to live in "Fish World" from now on... Part 5 2 years after the fishes have evacuated and 4 years before the neutron star has destroyed Virgo A Planet, the fishes now tend to look at Fish World, being sucked up by a black hole, as this made even terra cry, saying "Goodbye, Fish World......", as the tatians then over saw the destruction, the tatians also cry, as just an Earth-Minute after the destruction of Fish World, the black hole then gets eaten by Virgo A Planet's Core, this suprises the fishes' eyes as that Virgo A Planet can eat a black hole, as one of the battleships crash into the VAP-64f-AR, but tat freezes it with Corrosive Ice, then saying that maybe their is a Sun-Sized asteroid hit the ocean, luckily, no one was hurt nor killed, then, a giant asteroid about the size of Betelgeuse, attempts to destroy Virgo A Planet but gets evaporated by the Neutron Star, this suprises everyone's eyes due to the Neutron Star's immense force... 3 Earth Years after the death of Fish World, it is now 2 Earth Years before The End has come, every tatian and fish are trying to evacuate but it is ONLY 2 EARTH YEARS before the destruction has come, normally, terra is about to hug tat but he realize he doesnt have arms, then he was thinking on what next Virgo-Type planet they will live next, as temporary and virgos a planetakus answers, Virgo X-64f Planet, the oldest known Virgo-Type Planet, as it sustained many disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis, meteor storms, black holes, intense heat and absolute zero temperature, as they say it will take like 15 Billion Light Years to reach, but the VAP-64f-AR can move faster than light, about 60 times to speed of light (300,000 km X 60x the speed of light = 18,000,000 km), as the tatians are smart enough to make stuff from even faster-than-light speed, this makes terra albeit, mind blown, but he says it is unknown if if will break the Laws-of-Speed... Part 6 Tat said that Laws-of-Speed doesnt exist, making terra tail-fish slap him, thus, 3 Earth Years before the end, all tatians are packing their stuff, including the TCD members are also packing their stuff, as tat wants to sacrifice his own life but it isnt the end yet... Part 7 The neutron star is passing by Tarantula Planet, thus, the planet is already ripped apart by the neutron star's strength, next, it passes by Land O' Cubes, which, gets ripped apart too, now it is 1 Earth Year before the end comes... Part 8 After all the 9 moons of virgo a planet are destroyed (10 if you count Fish World if it survived), all the tatians and fishes are already packing up their stuff, along with tat, then, it is 1 day before the end has come... Part 9 As the neutron star is ripping the east of virgo a planet, even the core is ripped apart, tatians an fishes has went off but tat sacrifices his life by jumping off the VAP-64f-AR, but survived the fall, the oxygen on virgo a planet is absorbed by the neutrom star, tat's skin gets ripped and falls unconsiously, then yells at the tatians and fishes, "save Virgo A Planet", then gets ripped apart by the Neutron Star, as virgo a planet is now entirely ripped apart by the neutron star, all the tatians and fishes looked at Virgo A Planet, being ripped apart, completely... Part 10 Normally, about 5 Earth Years later, the tatians and fishes have discovered a giant purple virgo-type planet, as they havent know how big it is, they later found out that it is Virgo X-64f, the largest and oldest virgo type planet, the VAP-64f-AR lands, the surface is extremely durable, the water is more freshier than those on earth and virgo a planet, the group also saw a very old structure which looks almost like the TCD, as of it, the tatians and fishes have a choice to live, then Temporary looks at Virgo A Planet in his vision, then quietly says "we have save our life and Virgo A Planet, Rest in Peace commander tat of the TCD", along with terra looks at fish world in his vision... Gallery 131117_114404.png|Virgo X-64f... waiting to be inhabitated... 131116 155836.png|TAT, dead, note that his flesh is being absorbed by the Neutron Star's immense force Trivia *even though, TAT is already dead on part IX, but on the poster, he is alive **or maybe his statue on the TCD HQ was taken before the neutron star comes ***or maybe they built a sculpture of him *it is unknown if fish world is originally a star on the poster **on an unknown time ago, maybe fish world collapsed as a star and then reborn again as a planet *the new virgo-type planet that tatians and fishes that live from now on is Virgo X-64f *however, it is unknown if there is a sequel **it is know renamed Life on Virgo X-64f ***known as Op: EotW III Category:Films Category:Movies